


Notice Me Kouhai

by cmpeabooty



Series: Raijin Shenanigans [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Raijin Days, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, izaya pls, not really shippy, senpai wants to be noticed, stop it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: did you know izaya is almost a year older than shizuo





	1. Chapter 1

No. 

“Yo, Shizu-chan.”

Not today. 

“I wanna ask you something.”

_Please_ , not today. 

“Can you start calling me Senpai?”

Disbelief floods through Shizuo, who was trying to ignore the Flea’s annoying and persistent voice. 

He didn’t expect something like that to come out the Flea’s mouth. 

“The fuck? No, leave me alone,” he grumbles, trying to keep his temper down. 

Grinning with an insane glow to his eyes, Izaya prods further. “Awwww, come ooonnnn!”

An eyebrow twitches at the whiny tone. 

“I really am your senpai. I’m older than you.”

 _Breathe, Heiwaijima, just breathe._ Fists and jaw clenched, Shizuo keeps his eyes shut. Don’t give him the satisfaction. 

“My sweet, sweet _kouhai_ ,” said with a malevolent purr, right in Shizuo’s ear. 

Eyes snapping open and (cheeks bright red) temper flaring, a roar is heard throughout Raijin High. 

“IIIIZZAAAAYAAAAAAAA!”


	2. the second chapter that no one wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hot pot ten years after hs

It’s the first hotpot Shinra’s thrown since Shizuo and Izaya got together. 

Everyone is on the edge of their seats, waiting to see if the pair will explode or not. 

So far, Shizuo has been pretty resistant to Izaya’s teasing, he even throws his own comebacks every so often, to Izaya’s delight. 

Masaomi and Saki, who’ve known the pair’s destruction longer than their friends, are dumbstruck, though Saki is genuinely happy for Izaya. Perhaps now his chaos will calm down to a quiet storm and not remain a raging hurricane. 

Of course, how Erika feels can go unsaid. 

The adults at the party have been reminiscing of their high school days, as the current Raira crew are soon to graduate. 

“All I’m gonna say is you are lucky you didn’t have to go to school with those three. I’m still traumatized.”

“Whaaat? Kyouhei don’t lump me in with them! I was a good kid!”

“Shinra you instigated half of their fights, and you egged both of them on all the time. honestly half the property destruction should be put at your feet.”

*Smack* “Owww, Celty!”

[Im not exactly surprised, but really Shinra?]  
“Ah, uhhh well it’s all in the past! Bygones and all that...”

Masaomi is baffled at the stories. Somehow Izaya was twice the insane crackhead in high school than he is now? How does that happen?!

“Untreated ADHD and addiction to adrenaline.” Shinra chimes.

“Shinra shut up already.”

“Oh! You know what? He kinda sounds like Yumeko Jubami, right Erika?” Yumasaki but’s in, inciting a furious debate of a “fem shizaya” which Masaomi does not want to know what that means. 

“Oh my god, Izaya! Remember how you would try to get Shizuo to call you Sen-“

Shizuo slapped his hand over Shinra’s mouth before he could finish his sentence, but the damage was done. 

A devilish gleam shines in Izaya’s eyes. A slow grin splits his face. “I did forget, but thank you for reminding me. I’ll try it in the bedroom later.”

Chaos ensues. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izaya got shizuo to call him senpai later that night

**Author's Note:**

> i tweeted this and i could resist to write a little thing lmao  
> seriously go read izayas wiki it says he’s almost a year older than shizuo


End file.
